


afternoon sun, sweet like honey

by IceAngels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it is simply sweet and fluffy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceAngels/pseuds/IceAngels
Summary: After Volleyball training camp, they all go over too Kuroo's house. Cuddles and cute times ensue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 242





	afternoon sun, sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to write this as a warm up, ended up being a bit longer than I thought it would. Just trying to help fill a void where the lack of BokuAkaKuroKen fics is!!

Its late afternoon and the sun hits Kuroo’s house at just the right angle in order for honey-gold light to spill across the living room, the couch and the entrance to the kitchen. 

“I’m home” Kuro yells, kicking off his shoes and walking down the hallway. He pauses at the scene when he steps into the living room. Bokuto, Kenma and Akaashi are curled up on the couch, the controllers to the game they were playing on the floor. 

He smiles, leaning against the doorway for a moment, taking it in. The way the golden light turns Akaashi’s hair almost brown, how Bokuto’s head is tucked into his shoulder in a way that would probably be uncomfertable to anyone else. Kenma’s hair spilling over Akaashi’s thighs, his feet tucked under him even though theres still space left on the couch. 

When he had told them to go ahead and meet him at his house after the training camp ended, this wasn’t what he expected. He considered joining them, but he wasn’t nearly as tired. He padded softly around them, trying not to wake Bokuto, the lightest sleeper and the one most likely to wake up suddenly and loudly. 

He pulled some cereal out of the cabinet and poured four bowls, before turning to the fridge to grab some milk. 

“Kuro” He whirled around to Kenma, hands shoved messily into his pockets, a crease on his cheek from Akaashi’s shorts, hair askew. 

Kuroo smiled and set the milk down on the counter before walking over and trying to smooth Kenma’s hair down. Kenmas curled into his touch, leaving his body to slouch against Kuroo’s, forheard against his chest. 

“Have a nice nap?” He asked, unable to move. 

“You took a while.” Kenma mumbled into Kuroo’s shirt. 

“Sorry Kitten, Coach had a lot to say about the next tournament. Wanted to hear what I thought about everyone’s progress too.” 

The sun through the kitchen window was warming Kuro’s back. He carded another hand gently through Kenma’s hair. 

“Even Bokuto fell asleep, you all must have been tired.” He whispered.   
“He fell asleep first.” 

Kuroo hummed, making a mental note to tease Bokuto about how tired he must have been later. “Want some cereal?”Kenma nodded against his chest. “You’re going to have to move to get some.” 

He sighed before pushing off of Kuroo and grabbing the milk to drench his cereal. Kuroo stole it back, darting in for a quick kiss to Kenma’s cheek. He grabbed his bowl. 

“If you want to go back to sleep you can go upstairs.” 

Kenma scoffed. “I know.” 

“I was just reminding you.” 

“Thanks.” He said, before turning back to his cereal. 

He went back into the living room, turned the tv back on and navigated away from the game they were playing. He kept the volume off as he selected a college volleyball game he thought he remebered playing. 

He watched until he finished his cereal, then left the bowl on his lap until he heard a loud “GREeakK” sound that signalled Bokuto had woken up. 

Kuroo looked over at the couch. Bokuto was failinging his free arm in his direction. “Why are you all the way over there?” he complained. “theres ‘nough room.” He was practally still half asleep. 

“Didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“Well I’m awake now!!” He said. Kuroo put his cereal bowl down, on the table and reached for the remote so he could turn up the sound on the game, Akaashi was stirring as Bokuto flailed around. 

“Where’s Kenma?” Asked Akaashi, rubbing at his eyes. “Oh he’s sleeping in my bed I think.” Replied Kuroo, setting the remote back down. He got up as Kuroo sat down on Bokuto’s other side, heading for the stairs. 

Bokuto’s stomach rumbled. “There’s a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.” Bokuto shot up and came back with two bowls. 

“Akaashi’s not going to eat it.” He explained. Kuroo glanced up towards the stairs. “I guess not.” 

They ate and watched the game with the volume half down so the two captains could give their own commentary on the plays. Slowly moving closer to each other until Kuroo’s arm was around Bokuto’s shoulders and one of Bokuto’s legs was drapped over Kuroo’s. 

Kuro heard the click of keys in the lock and unwrapped his arm from around Bokuto, but they didn’t move more than a few centimeters apart. 

Kuro’s mom walked into the living room. “I’m home. Oh, good afternoon Bokuto-kun, Tetsurou I didn’t realize he’d be coming over.” 

“AH we decided to come over after the training camp cuz It’s been a really long time since I’ve been over here, month... a few months?” 

“Kenma’s here also.” Kuroo elaborated, turning his attention back to the screen. 

His mother took a look at the volleyball game. “Don’t you ever get sick of watching that all the time?” She asked. 

Bokuto laughed. “No way Kuroo-san, If I could I wouldn’t be playing!” 

Kuroo’s mom walked through into the rest of the house. The sun no longer cast such a warm glow on the living room, when the game ended, Bokuto sighed and slumped down on the couch. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” He asked. 

Bokuto just pouted back. Kuroo. Bokuto tapped his lips with a smile. Kuro waggled his eyebrows but shook his head, pointing towards his mom’s office where the door was half open. As far as she knew, the two of them were only friends. The last thing he wanted was for her to catch him making out with Bokuto, or anyone. Bokuto pouted again. 

Kuroo turned off the TV and set the remote on the table. “Come on, lets go upstairs.” The grin that Bokuto showed him reminded him of the one that he had on when he landed a really nice spike. 

They clambered up the stairs, Kuroo paused at the top of the stairs, turning to Bokuto and gently pressing him against the door to his bedroom, he couldn’t remember ever brining Bokuto up to his room before. He had only been over to his house a handful of times. They tended to meet up somewhere in between their two suburbs, and the last time they we’re dating. He leaned in as if to kiss him, but instead he just smirked and sidestepped him. He opened the door to his room slowly in case Kenma was still sleeping. 

Kenma was definetly not still sleeping. He was sitting on top of Akaashi’s hips, leaning down until there was only a little bit of space between them, none at all between their lips and hands as they moved togehter. 

“Oho ho? Someone forgot to invite us.” 

Kenma rolled off of Akaashi as he sat up, fixing Kuro and Bokuto with a blank stare. “Maybe I wanted it to be just us.” There was a pause and then he smiled slightly. 

“Akaaashi.” Shouted Bokuto as he launched himself at the bed, Kenma pulled Akaashi out of the splash zone as he flopped into the blankets. 

Kuro chortled at the sight. 

He closed and locked the door behind him, moving around his room to turn on the Aircon and put on some quiet music before joining what was quickly becoming a cuddle pile on his mattress. 

He sat down at the edge and climbed over where Bokuto and Akaashi were now curled up together. 

“Did you get any sleep?” He asked Kenma with a kiss. When he went to pull away, Kenma’s hand found the back of his head and pulled him back into another soft kiss and then another. 

“Some.” Kenma finally mumbled. Kuroo felt a hand wrap around his and tugg him backwards. 

“Oh no,” He joked. “if I’m getting pulled into this you are too.” 

He fell backwards, letting Bokuto’s arm wrap around his waist, a warm forhead rubbed against his back and kisses on the back of his neck. Kenma ended up in his arms. Like they always did. For what felt like their whole life. Knees bumping into each othes, breathing each others air, lazily gazing at each other. Kuroo would have been content like this forever, but Kenma wanted to make out. 

“Come on Kenma! I miss you.” Said Akaashi from the other side of the group. 

Kenma gave him another warm kiss. “Duty calls.” Kuroo joked as he let go of Kenma before he climed over him to Akaashi’s side. 

The sun was setting out the window, the sky turning dark instead of gold. Kuroo smiled at the view, but he rolled over, sleepily watching Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma softly talking. Bokuto’s hand caressed his shoulder as he turned, pulling him in for a long kiss. He snuggled in a little deeper into his embrace, reaching out to place a hand into Kenma’s hair. He tried to keep his eyes open, he prefered this view anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
